Drow Priestess
by Lost Mage Lord of Hidden Flame
Summary: Fist DnD fanfic. A war raged and a girl was born, what does her future hold?


**An: I don't own Dungeons and dragons**

_Prologue_

In the year 1435, an army of drow started to sack towns near Old Haven Forest. After fifty years of raids, murders, and kidnappings, the people sent out a plea for help to the lords of Waterdeep. The answer they received was a vast army of warriors. For the next fifty-five years, the country-side ran red with the blood of humans, elves, dwarfs, and of course drow. The final battle of this bloody war took place in the shadows of Old Haven Forest.

_"The enemy has troops here, here, and here."_ An elven scout pointed out on the general's war map. The drow were close to the forest, just in case they needed to retreat. The general ordered his troops to attack the right and left flanks of the drow army. The battle was a long and bloody affair for both sides. The fighting went through the night and the drow were winning.

The drow were about to eradicate their enemies army, when the sun peaked over the horizon. This one event turned the tide as the dark powers of the drow were burned away. The drow army was forced to retreat into the dark confines of Old Haven Forest. The drow were pursued until they hid in an ancient city, deep within the forest. As the army from Waterdeep left the battle field one female witch name Lily Granger found discarded in the bushes, a little drow baby.

When the baby opened here eyes, their very color stole the witches' breath. Her eyes were lavender. They seemed to catch the Light and were full of intelligence.

_**And this is the little ones story…**_

_Chapter One_

It has been five hundred years since the war ended. The drow are still hunted by the people of the surface. The drow refugees have been hearing rumors of a city, deep within Old Haven Forest, where drow lived freely. Upon hearing this rumor, a mother and her adopted drow daughter got ready for the journey. Once all their belongings were packed they left for Old Haven Forest. Unknown to them, a band of local mercenaries was following them.

A day's ride from the village, the mercenaries caught them, just inside of Old Heaven Forest. _"Run, Alexandria, Run!"_ the mother screamed as the leader ran her through with his broadsword. Anger filled Alexandria, as she watched her mother collapse into a heap, the broadsword through her stomach. With her rage came power and it promised her revenge on her mother's murders. Alexandria shrouded her very essence with that dark power.

She took the power and used it to cut down all the mercenaries before her. Their death screams echoed through the woods for what seemed like hours. When the screams ended, Alexandria was the only one alive. She ran away from the horrible thing she had done. As Alexandria ran tears of grief and pain ran down her face.

She wandered in that haze for days. Alexandria unknowingly went deeper into the forest than any person had been for the last five hundred years. She collapsed tired and emotional drained next to an ancient, over grown road. Sleep ambushed her and all Alexandria knew was oblivion. She woke to the barking of a wolf.

The wolf was standing right in front of her and seemed to want her to follow. Alexandria curious about the wolf followed it down the ancient road. Every few minutes it would look back as if it was making sure she was following. As they traveled together down the ancient road, the wolf would disappear, sometimes for hours, but it always returned to her. And when it returned it always had food for her.

After the sun set on the third night, Alexandria saw a shadow within the shadow of the night. As she got closer Alexandria saw that it was a derelict city. As she passed through the ruined gates the wolf ran back into the forest. Then to her utter surprise it started to snow. The snow forced Alexandria into the nearest building. Unknown to her the building was occupied by a drow wizard. The wizard saw the magical potential rolling off of Alexandria and used a sleep dart on her after she closed the door.

**a/n: the mother has no name, if you think you would like to name her P.M. me.**


End file.
